


Field Trip

by GoringWriting



Series: IronStrange Bingo 2019 [10]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Field Trip, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Sassy Peter, Surprise Ending, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Peter loves his family, Tony and Stephen are awesome parents...Until they refuse to let Peter skip a field trip to Stark Industries.My "free space" for IronStrange Bingo





	Field Trip

“Peter it’s time to wake up,” Stephen says and Peter pulls his pillow tightly over his ears and he hears him chuckle, which is never a good thing for the person being chuckled at and before Peter knows it his comforter is floating up into the air. This is what happens when you have the infamous Dr. Stephen Strange, sorcerer, as a father. 

“Whoa! Okay Papa I’m up, I’m up!” Peter says and shrieks as the comforter floats him towards his bathroom where the tub is somehow filled with water. 

“Hold on, we can talk about this right? I mean come on Papa please?” Peter says as the comforter starts sliding out from underneath him.

“DAAAAAAAAD!” Peter shouts before dropping into the water still in his PJs.

“It’s too early for this much nois…” Tony says walking in and then staring at the scene before his face breaks out into a grin, “What did you do Petey-Pie? Fall in?”

“Daaaaad, you know I hate that nickname,” Peter whines as his dads help him out of the water and Stephen uses his magic to dry the kid off.

“Thanks,” Peter says smiling and waiting for a chance at revenge.

“Hurry up or you’ll be late and have to swing to school and I don’t know if I trust you not to faceplant into any buildings with how tired you look,” Tony says. 

“I could just stay home and sleep,” Peter says innocently.

“Nice try kiddo. Now in with you,” he says to Peter, then turns to Strange and says, “and out with you,” Tony says giving Peter a wink as he lures his husband into the perfect position. Peter quickly slips on his mini web shooters and catches his Papa unaware and pulls him into the tub cackling like mad.

“Oh, so that’s how it is?” Stephen raises an eyebrow and Tony and Peter stop laughing and share a look.

“RETREAT!!” Tony yells and the two of them take off down the hall with Stephen hot on their tail.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Dude, you look exhausted,” Ned says when Peter slumps into his seat in first period. It’s a miracle he hadn’t been late, but thanks to some puppy eyes, guilt, and a portal Peter had made it on time.

“I was doing a lot of work yesterday helping the other interns get ready for some event,” Peter says quietly so only Ned will hear.

“That’s so cool!” Ned says.

“Oh is Penis Parker talking about his ‘internship’ again?” Flash snickers and and several of his friends snicker along with them and Peter rolls his eyes. 

“Quiet down class, I have an announcement Ms. Warren says and everyone turns to look at her. Which should have been Peter’s first clue that something was up but cut him some slack he’s tired.

But then his spider sense starts tingling but not so much of an immediate threat more of general unease? What is going on?

“As you all know we have one major trip each year and this year I’m pleased to announce that we will be going on a tour of Stark Industries,” Ms. Warren says.

Oh.For.The.Love.Of.God.

Peter sits there shell shocked for a second wondering what he did to make Uncle Loki mad recently because seriously this cannot be simple Parker luck. It is not that powerful.

“Guess we're going to see that Penis really is making shit up,” Flash says.

“Language Eugene,” Ms. Warren says and hands out the slips that say that they were personally invited by Dr. Stark himself.

Maybe if Peter buys Loki another kitten the God will work some magic and cancel it. 

Though he knows once his parents find out they'll simply undo it. Nothing gets between them and what they want.

And what they seem to want is Peter to die of embarrassment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

“How could you?” Peter says when he flops onto the couch of their living room. The two men had decided that a normal apartment, not a penthouse, would be a better place to raise their adopted son.

“How could I what?” Tony asks looking a little confused.

“How could you personally invite my class to the tower?” 

“Kid, of you're talking about those invitations they give out with the permission slip we give those to all tours so they can get excited. I didn't even know your school was having a tour, let alone your class, until you came storming in. I swear you got your dramatics from Stephen,” Tony says looking fondly over at the man who is reading the paper.

“Four words. I.Am.Iron.Man,” Stephen deadpans and JARVIS decides to okay the appropriate guitar riff and Peter can't help but giggle.

“So, you really didn't know?” Peter asks.

“No…” Tony says then he smiles, “but now that I know they're coming I'll make sure they get an extra special tour.”

“Dad no. Please!” Peter whines and Tony's face goes from playful to serious.

“Petey. You know Papa and I love you right?”

“Yeah.”

“And that we'd never hurt you or do anything to hurt you.”

“I know.”

“Now do you really not want us to not have some fun at the expense of your classmates?” Tony asks.

“Don't do anything to Ned or MJ?”

“Promise.”

“No telling them I'm your son?”

“We promised to wait until you graduated college and we'll keep that promise.”

“Wade is not allowed within a thirty yard radius of me.”

“Done.”

“Alright, go for it,” Peter says.

“Ooooh I do love it when Peter gets that mischievous spark in his eye. It reminds me of myself when I was younger,” Loki says.

“You wish you were this handsome,” Peter says and Loki smiles.

“Now where's my hug? I've been on Vanaheim for nearly a month,” Loki says.

“Where's my souvenir?” 

“He grows to be more like his Uncle Loki every day,” Loki says putting his hands over his heart and with a flourish produces a box of sweets.

“Candy!” Peter squeals.

“And no peppermint. There will be no repeat of when Thor gave you candy,” Loki says.

“Yay!” Peter says but shudders remembering his reaction to peppermint.

“Only one Peter. You'll ruin your dinner,” Stephen says.

“But Paaaaaapa,” Peter says and pouts while crossing his arms.

“One Petey. Now give me your permission slip so I can sign it,” Stephen says and Peter passes his slip over.

“Come on Peter let’s go build something before dinner,” Loki says and they head to Peter’s room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“You know it’s not like I care about Flash or what he thinks...But it hurts being called a liar,” Peter says lean back against his bed.

“I know that feeling well. It gets to the point where you just decide to lie all the time,” Loki says staring off into the place he does when he’s thinking about his life before Earth.

“Hey,” Peter says nudging Loki’s shoulder making Loki look at him, “will you keep an eye on those two tomorrow. Make sure they don’t do anything too bad to me tomorrow.”

“What will you do for me?” Loki asks.

“Anything.”

“Anything?”

“Yes!”

“Then perish,” Loki says and vanishes with a giggle.

Xxxxxxxxx

“Seriously, how are you not excited?” Ned asks as they stand on line to board the bus.

“How would you react if you were heading to somewhere you’ve seen a bunch of times?” Peter says but Ned doesn’t seem to hear him.

Unfortunately Flash does.

“Penis, Penis, Penis. Still lying about your internship huh? I can’t wait until your lies are revealed!” Flash calls from the front of the line.

“Eugene language. Peter can I speak with you a moment?” Ms. Warren says and Peter shoots a look at Ned before going over to her.

“Look Peter. I know that Eugene isn’t going to let this go. Wouldn’t it be better for you to just tell him that you made the internship up?” she says.

“But I didn’t Ms. Warren! I really do have an internship there,” Peter says and she sighs.

“Alright Peter. Get on the bus,” she says and he can see in her eyes that she doesn’t believe them but he holds his tongue and climbs into his seat next to Ned who has his headphones in his ears.

“Remember boys, make sure I have a clear line to Flash when he finds out you’re not lying,” MJ says.

“Why?”

“Because his face will be perfect for my distress journal,” she says and goes back to her phone.

“Right? Oh man I need to make sure my phone has battery so I can take a picture of that,” Ned says and Peter rolls his eyes.

“I just want to get out of this whole thing alive you know? I have no idea what those two are planning to do,” Peter says and thankfully Flash doesn't hear him.

“What are you drawing?” Ned asks.

“Peter's distressed face,” MJ says and Peter crosses his arms.

“Awww what's the matter Penis? Worried about the class finding out you're a liar?” Flash asks.

“Language Eugene,” MJ says and he scowls and slinks back down into his seat.

“Ugh let's just get this over with,” Peter says when they pull up in front of SI. They exit the bus and walk towards the building and Peter ignores Flash whistling the death march.

“I refuse to be intimidated by someone named Eugene,” Peter says loud enough for Flash to hear and the whistling stops and Peter's Spidey sense gives him enough warning to dodge the punch aimed at his head and instead it hits Boris, a huge hulking kid on the football team.

“Sorry,” Flash mutters shrinking back and shooting a glare at Peter as they step inside the building lobby. Where Mandy, one of the interns Peter is close to, is standing.

“Hi! Are you guys Midtown?”

“Yes.”

“I'm Mandy you're tour guide...Peter what are you doing here? I thought this was my tour...Are you doing evals for Mr. Stark again?”

“No... I'm actually here with my class,” Peter says and Mandy bursts into laughter.

“Oh come on Pete, give me a heads up...wait... you're serious aren't you. Oh my God only you could have this kind of luck,” Mandy says and then straightens up and looks back at the class.

“Sorry about that. As I was saying, welcome to Stark Industries. My name is Mandy and I'll be your tour guide and you already know Peter one of our interns here,” Mandy says.

“Excuse me…” Flash says with an air of cockiness, “SI's website says you must be 18 or older to apply. 

“That's right,” Mandy says and Flash looks like the cat that caught the cream.

“Then how can Pen…Peter be an intern?”

“Only college interns apply. High School interns are hand chosen by Mr. Stark and/or Miss Potts themselves. Currently we have two High school aged interns. Peter, and one who I believe works in our Tennessee factory. Now please follow me,” Mandy says and leads them further into the lobby. 

Peter can feel eyes on him and notices Loki sneaking around sticking close to the shadows eyeing Flash in distaste, but he isn’t trying to kill him so Peter can work with that.

He’s only been here for five minutes and he’s already exhausted.

“Now in my hands are tour badges, each one has your name on it and will be deactivated once you leave so you can keep them as a souvenir. Peter, you know the policy, you don’t get more than one badge,” Mandy says handing out the white badges as Peter pulls out his red one out.

“Um...Miss Mandy? Why do MJ and I have green badges instead of white?” Ned asks.

“Green is usually used for friends and family of people who work here. When Mr. Stark found out that it was Peter’s class that was coming he knew he couldn’t give you tour passes because then you wouldn’t be able to come back. These badges don’t deactivate, so don’t lose them, but are limited to floors that Peter is on when he is on break or not working,” Mandy says and Peter feels himself being pulled into the strongest hug he’s ever felt from Ned, minus after his Aunt and Uncle died.

“Now, each of you are going to scan your card and then clip it to your jackets. If a badge is not worn properly you will be escorted to security and you will not be allowed out until your class is ready to leave,” Mandy says and scans her card.

“Mandy Mason, Intern and tour guide, I detect no unauthorized items,” JARVIS says.

“That is JARVIS. He runs the building, essentially. Now, please line up and go through,” Mandy says and Flash pushes to the front and swipes his card.

“Eugene Thompson, tour member. I detect no unauthorized items however, I am a firm believer that manners maketh the man. So, Eugene, I recommend not saying anything if you have nothing nice to say. Next,” Jarvis says.

“Monica Warren, tour member. I detect no unauthorized items,” JARVIS says and then pauses, “however I fully expect you to apologize to Peter for what you said to Peter before he boarded the bus.”

It goes on like that until Ned and MJ.

“Ned Leeds, guest of Peter Parker. I detect no unauthorized items,” JARVIS says and Peter can hear the boredom in his voice. Dad must use a less advanced AI for this kind of thing normally.

“Michelle Jones, guest of Peter Parker. I detect no unauthorized items.”

Peter groans and swipes his card quickly like one would pull off a band aid.

“Peter Parker, personal intern to Tony Stark. Alerting him to your arrival now...as if he isn’t laughing watching this entire thing,” JARVIS says and Peter passes through and Mandy leads them into the elevator while telling them about the founding and history of SI, a story Peter has memorized for when he does some of the tours.

“Wow, JARVIS is almost as sassy as MJ,” Ned whispers earning an elbow from MJ.

“Now this first floor is going to be where we work on various consumer products like phones and laptops. As well as any of our other public sector items...Yes Eugene?”

“The one that’s on that desk with the sleek red and blue neural design...is that on the market yet?” Flash asks and Peter clenches his teeth in order to keep from groaning. Is Flash really going to try and get him fired? Is he that petty?

“No, they haven’t.”

“So, no one would have one at this time?” 

“A few people might. Mr. Stark is notorious for his gift giving. There are six people that I know of who have one.”

“Who?” Flash says glancing at Peter smugly.

“Himself, Pepper Potts, Colonel Rhodes, His husband, and his two personal interns,” Mandy says.

“Peter what are you doin...or right today is that tour. It’s amazing the crazy things that happen when you go on field trips,” Tony says and Peter can feel Ned grabbing at his arm, freaking out a little bit.

“Oh hello. You two must be Ned and MJ. I have heard quite a bit about you. I’ll see you all later at the Q&A. Lunch is in an hour and will be provided for you,” Tony says and reaches out to ruffle Peter’s hair before heading off to do god knows what.

“So far they haven’t embarrassed you too much. I mean the way you talk I was expecting Dr. Strange to bring your lunch to you or something,” Ned says.

“Don’t say things like that! They’ll take it as a challenge,” Peter hisses and they take a tour of some of the communication offices and MJ gets really interested watching the social media experts do their work.

After that they are taken down to the cafeteria and break room and they all get online to get food.

Peter is listening to something Ned is saying when he hears a startled noise and turns to see Flash trying to get ketchup off his jacket.

“Trouble Flash?” MJ calls out making him turn and glare at her.

“Terribly sorry. Sometimes the dispensers clog or simply don't work correctly,” JARVIS says and Peter knows damn well that nothing has ever done that it here before. However if a sassy little AI were to know that Flash was bullying him then it would do something like spray him with ketchup.

“Peter, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment,” Ms. Warren says and leads him away from the other kids.

“I’m sorry for what I said earlier. For not believing you,” She says and Peter’s stomach feels sick and slimey. He had pushed her disbelief away and not focused on it but he can’t deny that it hurt. But she’s clearly looking for his acceptance and she’s his teacher…

Peter is fidgeting around wondering what to do when his eyes lock on Loki in the shadows. Peter wonders how different Loki’s life would have turned out had someone believed him. 

“Ms. Warren...I can’t accept right now,” Peter says and her face fills with confusion.

“What you said hurt me in ways that I can’t begin to explain to you. Do you know what being called a liar everyday can do to a person? I can’t forgive you until I know you’ve learned from your mistake. I can’t forgive you until I know that you won’t do it to another child. This time we were lucky that you found out the truth but there is no telling what would happen if you were to have done that to a different student,” Peter says and Ms. Warren seems to think about what he had said before she nods and goes back to her table.

“Here, I grabbed you some stuff,” Ned says passing him a plate when Peter head back to their table.

“Aurgh!” They hear and turn just in time to watch Flash’s garbage fall out of the garbage can and onto his pants.

“I apologize. I will alert Mr. Stark to the abnormality in his equipment right away,” JARVIS says but Peter can hear the smirk in his voice. Either JARVIS getting around his programming or Tony is or Tony has decided that messing with Flash is going to be his new favorite pastime. 

“Terribly sorry to bother you. I have something to give one of your students. Apparently he left it here last time he was working,” Peter hears his Papa say and turns to see Stephen talking to Ms. Warren, Peter’s Chem homework in his hands.

“Yes of course. Peter!” Ms. Warren says and Peter quickly grabs his homework, ignoring the eyes of his classmates, and quickly returns to his seat but not before seeing Wade crawling up the side of the tower. When he sees that Peter has noticed him he makes a heart with his hands and Peter looks at Loki who vanishes and as soon as Loki is gone so is Wade and Peter breathes a sigh of relief. 

So far, this hasn’t been as bad as he expected it would go. He was definitely sure his parents would do something far worse that a little ketchup and garbage to Flash.

He isn’t expecting a trip to the robotics lab. This isn’t normally on the tour. At least not that he knows of.

“Okay, before we do the Q&A you guys are going to build and code your own AIs. Of course they won’t be as advanced as JARVIS…”

“Very few are,” JARVIS says making the class laugh.

“...they will be looked at by Mr. Stark and he will select a winning team who will receive a prize. There are no rules except that they must be child friendly. You will have thirty minutes. And you will be in teams of three that I will assign. Peter, Ned, and Eugene. Abe, Leon, and Michelle. Tyler, Cindy, and Clemens,” She says and then they start working.

“You two just sit back and watch a genius at work,” Flash says pulling the materials away from them. Peter rolls his eyes and settles back and watches as Ms. Warren notices Flash doing all the work.

“Eugene this is a group effort,” she says and turns to keep an eye in another student and Flash simply ignores her.

“Alright teams. Times up. Now, put the bot in the box and Mr. Stark will judge them after the Q&A,” Mandy says and leads them into a big boardroom. Peter recognizes this as the one that the board of directors meets in. The one Peter has secretly heard Tony refer to as the anus because it was full of dicks.

“Hello again kids,” Tony says and he sits at the head of the table as he is chorused by a variety of greetings.

“Before we begin Ms. Warren, Peter's guardian gave permission for him to stay here after the trip. It makes no sense to send him back to school and pollute the environment more to just bring him back here,” Tony says.

“Yes, I did see that note on the slip,” Ms. Warren says and Peter figures her unease is probably because she thought he had forged that onto the note.

“Perfect! Now onto the fun parts,” Tony says clapping his hands together.

“What made you give up making weapons?”

“Boredom. There's only so much you can do with a bomb. You throw it goes boom. You point a gun and bang! There's only so much you can innovate.”

“Why did you claim to be Iron Man?”

“Publicity. It was misguided I know.”

“What does a High School student have to do to intern here?” Flash asks and Tony's mouth quirks up into a smile.

“They have to impress me in some way or another. And even then it would have to be pretty special for me to make you an intern rather than just a Donna Strange scholarship recipient,” Tony says and Peter can see Flash thinking that over and he hopes Flash isn’t about to do something stupid.

“I want to be an intern here,” Flash says.

‘Oh well, there goes that wish,’ Peter says and watches Tony’s face pull up into a shark like smile.

“Then you have to impress me. Next question,” Tony says.

“Where can I find information about the SI Summer of Science showcase?” Ned asks softly and Peter looks at his normally loud best friend. He’s...blushing? Is Ned embarrassed by Tony giving him attention? It’s just Tony, it’s not like Ned’s meeting Captain America or something.

“I’ll have Peter give you a private invitation Ned. You can help me examine the entries,” Tony says and Peter can feel Ned practically twitching in excitement.

“Yes MJ?” Tony says moving on to the next question.

“Would it be possible for you to give this questionnaire to Pepper Potts? I’m writing a paper about her and was really hoping to get some quotes,” MJ says.

“Give me a moment,” Tony says and pulls out his phone.

“Hey Pep...JARVIS already told you? Alright, I’ll let her know,” Tony says and hangs up.

“Miss Jones you have a lunch scheduled this Saturday with Pepper,” Tony says and MJ’s mouth twitches a little and Peter is trying hard not to laugh at the look on her face.

“Thank you,” MJ says and Tony takes a couple more questions and then he looks at the robots that have been placed in front of him.

“Alright, now to the fun part. The judging of the robots,” Tony says and begins examining each of the entries.

“Eugene, Peter, and Ned...This robot doesn’t seem like it was much of a collaboration. It looks more like one person did all the work. Ms. Warren did they work as a team?” Tony asks.

“I don’t know. Eugene started out keeping the materials to himself and I told him to share but I got distracted helping another student,” Ms. Warren says and Peter recognizes that Tony is testing her.

“Eugene, did you do all the work?” Tony asks smiling even wider and Peter hopes that Flash is smart enough to recognize the test for what it is.

“I tried...but they didn’t want to do anything,” Eugene says and Tony looks into JARVIS’ camera like he’s on the office.

“JARVIS, is that true?” Tony asks.

“No Sir. Mr. Thompson refused to allow Mr. Parker and Mr. Leeds to assist him or even take part in the competition,” JARVIS says and Tony levels a look at Flash.

“Next time you decide to lie, don’t do it when there’s an AI to rat you out. This was a team assignment. SInce you did not allow your teammates to participate your robot is disqualified from the competition and I will not be judging it,” Tony says.

“But that’s not fair to Peter and Ned,” MJ says.

“Your loyalty to your friends is commendable Miss Jones, however this robot wouldn’t win,” Tony says and Eugene’s face falls.

“The winners are Tyler, Cindy, and Clemens, you won the newest Starkphone, Starkpad, and the laptop you guys were shown when you came in. However you will not be given them until we release them to the public but they’ll be free,” Tony says and the team cheers. 

“Now, I do believe that that brings your tour to an end. I’ll walk you all out. But first I’d like a private word with Eugene if I may,” Tony says and leads Eugene off and Peter’s sure that no one but him will hear what Tony is saying.

“Your robot wasn’t half bad. If you had worked together with your team you guys probably would have won. This lone wolf attitude cocky, I don’t need anyone attitude is only hurting yourself. So, is this habit of picking on Peter. A lot of science industries are competitive yes, but they are also collaborative. Everyone is working towards the advancement of science hand in hand and if you refuse the hands that are offered to you, you’ll be adrift. So, do yourself a favor and think about what I just said and what you want out of life. Because I guarantee you, you won’t be getting there on the path you’re taking,” Tony says and Flash looks like he’s thinking it over as Tony leads him back over to the class and Peter watches the class go from next to Mr. Stark.

“That was a good thing you did for Flash. But I don’t know if it’ll work,” Peter says as Mr. Stark walks him into the penthouse where Stephen is waiting.

“I had to try. What kind of person would I be if I didn’t at least give him a shot at a second chance,” Tony says and Peter smiles and pulls him into his arms.

“I hope you got through to him,” Peter says and sits down on the couch.

Before he can get comfortable his watch buzzes him to let him know that the Avengers have been called.

“Remember…”

“I know, I know. Catalog the weaknesses in their maneuvers, track their weaknesses and strengths. But make sure they don’t suspect that I’m spying on them,” Peter says and puts on his suit.

“Precisely. A little more data and we can finally make our move against the Avengers,” Tony says and Peter nods and slps the scanner onto his wrist and swings out the window in his costume to meet up with the team.

Being a spy for his two super-villain dads is the most fun he’s had in a long time.

Too bad no one but him knows it.


End file.
